bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario World 64
Super Mario World 64 is a pirated port of the SNES ''Super Mario World'', made for the Sega Mega Drive by an unknown developer, at an unknown date (but most likely after the original release of Super Mario 64 in 1996). Its developer is currently unknown. Overview In the game you play as Mario alone; Yoshi makes no appearance whatsoever. Holding A allows you to run, but the distance required before Mario starts running is longer than expected, making careful jumps that require the distance a bit tricky. Control in general is also very stiff. The game has six levels, with a boss after each three. The end of each act tallies up the amount of enemies you defeat, though this doesn't seem to serve any purpose as the game doesn't keep score. Only the first four levels have a layout based on their corresponding original levels, however as one progresses through the levels the layouts begin to differ from the original. The final two stages seem to be completely original level designs by the programmers. The first two levels are based off of the first two levels of the original, with the third being Iggy's Castle which leads to the Iggy boss. After the next three levels you meet the final boss, which resembles a gigantic, black cue ball. This boss bounces across the stage and will almost immediately shoot three Bullet Bills from its mouth at Mario once it reaches the other side. This boss is rather difficult to defeat, since it is only vulnerable for almost a split second (Which is between when it reaches the other side and when it starts firing) and must be hit a total of ten times. After beating this boss, a screen appears (taken from the SNES Super Mario World) which has a picture of Mario, Luigi and Princess Peach with the words "The End" above them while the Jeopardy! theme plays. The music in the game is primarily taken from the two Mega Drive titles TaleSpin and Jeopardy!. Since the only relation between these games is the fact they use the GEMS sound driver, it can be assumed that the developers of this game used the GEMS driver and picked out tracks from these two games, rather than having built their own sound driver. However, the music for the title screen and first level are remade from Super Mario World, and the song used for the third level (Iggy's Castle) uses the theme from the Mega Drive version of Garry Kitchen's Super Battletank. The fourth and sixth stages uses music from Disney's The Little Mermaid. The start-up screen uses the "It's-a me, Mario!" voice sample from Super Mario 64. The title screen is taken from Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World, with the exception of the "64" in the logo. Yoshi is not present on the title screen, either (although remnants of his shoes and tail can still be seen around Birdo). This game also uses the SFX engine of WBIII, a licensed Mega Drive game and Marko's Magic Football. Levels * Yoshi's Island 1 * Yoshi's Island 3 * #1 Iggy's Castle * Donut Plains 1 * Ice Level * Maze Level * Final Boss Fight Gallery Main article: Super Mario World 64/gallery Trivia * Dragon Coins are still present here, like in the original. Collecting a dragon coin will not show a dragon coin icon. * Yoshi's House can be seen when pressing START after the title screen. * When you clear a stage, you can go to the next stage by pressing START. Video Mega Drive Longplay - Super Mario World 64 Category:Games Category:Mega Drive/Genesis games Category:Platform games Category:Mario games